ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
HBO Family Classic TV Show Repeat/Movie Requests
HBO Classics *Braingames *Encyclopedia The Jim Henson Company *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Bruce Schwartz *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Richard Bradshaw *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Phillipe Genty *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Albrecht Roser *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Henk Boerwinkel *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Sergei Obraztsov *The Christmas Toy *Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Sesame Street: 20 & Still Counting *The Song of the Cloud Forest *Dog City *Lighthouse Island *Monster Maker *Living With Dinosaurs *Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories *Dog City: The Series *CityKids *Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Aliens in the Family *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Bear in the Big Blue House *BRATS of the Lost Nebula *Mopatop's Shop *Construction Site *The Hoobs *Animal Jam Muppets Studio *Hey Cinderella *The Frog Prince *The Muppets Musicians of Bremen *The Muppets Valentine Show *The Muppets: Sex and Violence *The Muppet Show *The Muppets Go Hollywood *The Muppet Movie *The Muppets Go To The Movies *Of Muppets and Men *The Great Muppet Caper *The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *Muppet Babies *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *A Muppets Family Christmas *The Jim Henson Show: MuppeTelevision *Miss Piggy's Hollywood *The Jim Henson Hour Presents The Secrets of the Muppets *The Muppets at Walt Disney World *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *The Muppets Christmas Carol *Muppets Classic Theater *Muppets Treasure Island *Muppets Tonight *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *A Muppets' Christmas: Letters to Santa *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted CBS Television Distribution/Polygram *H.R. Pufnstuf *The Harlem Globetrotters *Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp *The Bugaloos *The Jackson 5ive *Lidsville *The Brady Kids *Sigmund & The Sea Monsters *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Land of the Lost *Far Out Space Nuts *The Oddball Couple *The Krofft Superstar Hour *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang Rankin/Bass Specials *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Mouse on the Mayflower *The Little Drummer Boy *Frosty the Snowman *Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *The Year Without a Santa Claus *'Twas the Night Before Christmas *The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow *The First Easter Rabbit *Frosty's Winter Wonderland *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *The Little Drummer Boy, Book II *The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town *Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey *The Stingiest Man in Town *Jack Frost Sony *Jeannie *The Partridge Family 2200 AD *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets From Space *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Jackie Chan Adventures *Kermit's Swamp Years *The Spectacular Spider-Man Dr. Seuss *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Horton Hears a Who *The Cat in the Hat *The Lorax *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *Halloween is Grinch Night *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? *The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat *The Butter Battle Book *Daisy-Head Maisy Sesame Workshop *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1736 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1740 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1755 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1800 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1813 (full US version) Dinosaur Specials *Dinosaurs: Fun, Fact, and Fantasy *Dinosaur! *Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs *Son of Dinosaurs *More Dinosaurs *Prehistoric World *Aliens, Dragons, Monsters, and Me Chucklewood Critters *The Christmas Tree Train *Which Witch is Which? *The Turkey Caper *A Chucklewood Easter *The Adventure Machine *What's Up Mom? *Honeybunch *Twas the Day Before Christmas *School Daze Miscellaneous *Roger and Hammenstein's Cinderella *The Point *Hugo the Hippo *A Special Valentine with the Family Circus *Witch's Night Out *The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile *The Halloween That Almost Wasn't *Classics Illustrated: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Animalympics *A Family Circus Christmas *No Man's Valley *The Family Circus Easter *The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?) *The Elm-Chanted Forest *The Brave Little Toaster *The Haunting of Barney Palmer *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Category:HBO